Indian Summer
by carlisle'snumber1fan
Summary: Renesmee's parents can't take anymore of her rudeness, so they send her to Brazil to learn hard work from Huilen and Nahuel. A romance blossems. Rated M because i'm paranoid and because of later contains Coorperal punishment re:SPANKING of a teen
1. Arguing and Seeking Help

**Normal pov:**

"Ness, I am tired of your attitude! If you do not stop acting like a spoiled child I will—" Edward Cullen said to his disrespectful daughter. "You will what make me eat human food?" Renesmee sneered at her father. "No", her father replied coldly, "you will get a lesson in minding me. You will not see Jacob Black for two weeks, and all of your computer and cell phone privileges will be gone too. Do you understand me?" Renesmee did not answer; she just turns around and says, "Get out of my room". " You know Renesmee, if you will not stop this behavior, I will send you to live with Huilen and Nahuel in Brazil to learn that everything does not come by so easily in the real world". With that, Edward shuts the door softly. Renesmee, on the verge of tears, paces her room. She thinks, "I'm not a child; I can go to the Reservation with Jacob if I want to". She throws herself onto the bed, sobs finally escaping her throat. She falls into a fitful sleep.

**Edward pov:**

"Bella, we can't let our daughter continue this behavior" I say to my wife. "I know. Maybe we should send Renesmee to Brazil with Nahuel and Huilen. She could learn a lot with them," Bella said soothingly to me. "Yes, she would. I will run down to them and explain our situation and can you tell the rest of the family?" "Of course", Bella says, placing a kiss to my lips. I go into my closet and put on some shoes. I am out of the door in ten seconds. An hour later I am in the deep jungle of Brazil. All of a sudden, I am on the ground, a heavy weight pinning me down. I look up to see Nahuel on top of me, teeth bared at my throat in threat. "Nahuel?" I whisper nonthreatingly. Recognition flints across his chiseled features. He gets up pulling me with him. You have my sincerest apologies, Edward; I did not know you we're in the area", he said in accented English. "It is I whom should be apologizing. I was trespassing unannounced," I say looking around. I frowned. "Where is your aunt? I need to talk to both of you. It's important". "My aunt is visiting my sister, Vita, she should be back shortly. What is wrong? Is there something wrong with Renesmee?" he asks worriedly. "No, nothing is wrong with her, except she has lost her mind". "I do not understand." "Well, Nessie is physically eighteen now and she is spoiled and disrespectful and—" "I get it, she's a teenager. Have you tried to discipline her?" "Yes Nahuel, I did try, but she is stubborn like her mother and tempers easily." I say sadly. We hear a rustle in the thick undergrowth. I start, listening to the person's thoughts. It was Huilen. She ran gracefully over to us and gave Nahuel a kiss on his cheek. She then turned toward me, her eyes curious.


	2. The Request

**Nahuel pov:**

Whatever Edward had to tell my aunt and myself must have been important because he was fidgeting, not something vampires usually do. "Look," I said smoothly, "just tell us what the problem is and we will help as best to our ability". Edward looked visibly calmer. What he said next shocked me: "I want you to take care of my daughter." My aunt raised an eyebrow saying, "Permanently?" "No, just until she learns she has to work for what she wants. You can say no; this is not your responsibility" Edward said. Aunt Huilen pursed her lips, considering. "When?" she said finally. Edward let out a sigh of relief, "How is tomorrow morning?" "Excellent. We will be there tomorrow at 9:00AM. She will not need any luggage; we will take care of her clothes." My aunt smiled at me saying, "Looks like you finally get some company." I smiled back at her saying, "Yes, I finally have someone else other than the most antisocial person in the planet to spend the days with." My aunt let out a laugh that sounded like a jaguar barking, "You know you enjoy my company" Edward looked at my aunt saying, "How is your nephew so respectful to you?" "Let me tell you a little secret, she whispered leaning into him, but loudly enough where I can hear, "I just spank his bare bottom until he cannot sit down for a couple of hours". Edward looked shocked and asked, "You still spank him?" "No" "Yes" we said at the same time. "I mean I do not need to be spanked anymore; I am over 150 years old." I defended myself. My aunt snorted, "But you sometimes act childishly, and childish behavior results in childish consequences. Don't you agree Edward?" "Yes, but it's difficult."


	3. A Rude Awakening

**Nessie pov**:

I groggily woke up with a feeling of unease. I felt as if something big was going to happen, something I don't like. I went to the bathroom, noting that my parents were not in the cottage, and took my shower. I run quickly to my grandparents' house, unease growing heavier on my heart. As I enter the foyer, I hear my mother's voice and another voice I have a vague recollection of hearing. I sniff the air; there are two foreign scents. They both have a wild smell to them, but one has a musky male aroma to it and the other has a sweeter, floral scent to it.

I walk, curious and wary, into the living room. I spotted the newcomers. There are a male and a female. They are both vampires, although the tall male has a heartbeat. I know them now! They are Huilen and Nahuel; they are the ones that made the Volturi decide to let me live. Every vampire's head turned towards me as I entered the room except my father's and Huilen's because they are talking. It looks as though he is giving her instructions. I locked eyes with Nahuel. His eyes are a warm teak color; they are so beautiful. What am I thinking, Jacob imprinted on me! I shouldn't be thinking about how gorgeous Nahuel looks in his black denim jeans and Marilyn Manson t-shirt. He offered an excited grin and I gave one of my own. My father stopped talking with Huilen and turned to talk with me. "Renesmee," he began carefully, "We have decided that you have become spoiled and need an attitude adjustment. You will spend the summer with Huilen and Nahuel". I was shocked. They are sending me away. My family doesn't want me anymore. Tears started streaming down my face. "No, we are not sending you away; think of it like camping," he offered. I ran outside; I had to get away from them. I vaguely heard Nahuel say he will find me.

I run until I finally collapse on the soft forest floor. I close my eyes and cry shamelessly in the early morning light. After a couple of minutes, I hear footsteps. The person hesitated, but then sits down next to me. "Nice weather," Nahuel commented calmly. I opened my eyes and glared at him. "How can you sit there calmly while you do this to me?" I say viciously to him. He scowled at me. "I can see why your father would, in the dead of night, seek my aunt and I out to help correct their spoiled _child _with an attitude. If I was your parents I would have killed myself with an ungrateful brat like you!" he said menacingly. I suddenly felt like a child then. I didn't want the man who saved me from death to think that I was another spoiled rich kid with no respect for other people's feelings. I started to cry harder while apologizing. Nahuel stared at me for a moment and then sat me down on his lap. He murmured comforting words in Portuguese while slowly rocking me back and forth. When I started to choke from the force of my sobs, he gently started to rub my back. I cannot explain the feeling that came over me as I sat rocking in Nahuel's lap letting him comfort me. All I know is I don't feel this way when I'm with Jacob. Where Jacob's touch was hard and dominating, Nahuel's was soft and sweet. I knew instantly that this is love. When I had cried myself out, Nahuel shifted pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket. Instead of giving it to me, he wiped my face for me, his touch gentle. After a minute he stopped and looked into my eyes.

**Nahuel pov:**

As I sat on the forest floor wiping Renesmee Cullen's face as a parent would, the strangest feeling came over me. Love. That is the best description I could give because I knew love when I saw it. I see it in the eyes of my sisters as they look at their mates. I could feel the love coming off of them. For the longest time I've longed for it and now that it is here, I don't ever want it to go away. Some part of my mind thought that I will have to take care of Jacob at some point, but most of my head was fuzzy with love. I stopped cleaning Renesmee's face and looked into her eyes. Her eyes held sadness, wonder and love. It was the love that prompted me to softly press my lips to hers. At first she sat still, unresponsive. Then she twisted until she was straddling me. Renesmee roughly pushed me down into the foliage and deepened the kiss. When she started to rub against me and making purring sounds I knew I didn't want to make this end, but I promised her parents I would bring her back. She broke her lips away from mine; I started to moan in disappointment, but it turned into a moan of pleasure as I felt her teeth scrape along my neck.

I opened my eyes and noticed that the morning dew had evaporated and the sun was shining brightly in the sky. _Everyone will wonder where we are_ I thought. I sighed and sat up bringing Renesmee with me. She looked at me questionley. "Your family will wonder where you are", I told her gently. Then I grinned wickedly. "We have all the time in the world when we get to Brazil". Her eyes widened and then took on a sleepy mist. She said, "In that case we better get going". We stood up and helped each other get the leaves off of each other.

We walked back to the house holding hands, and still were when we entered. Everyone looked relieved as we entered. Then they looked puzzled and then amused. Emmett roared, "Hey Nahuel, what is that on your neck?" I was confused. I looked to my aunt, but she was shaking with silent laughter. I went to a mirror and looked. There are bite marks on my neck. Suddenly I was flooded with memories of Renesmee breaking the kiss and sliding her mouth down my neck. I vaguely remember feeling little needle-like pricks. Damn. Edward is going to kill me or worse; he won't let Renesmee come to Brazil with me. I turn towards the man in question to explain, but he held a hand up, laughter in his eyes. "Don't. You don't have to apologize for anything. Although it seems my daughter should be apologizing to you for attacking you". Bella looked at her daughter, "Why did you attack him? He was just trying to help you. Apologize!" Renesmee was opening her mouth when Edward interrupted her. "She didn't attack him in that sense," he said laughing a little. "Remember the first time I took you to the meadow?" Bella's eyes grew wide then she turned to her daughter and said, "Atta girl Ness, show him what you want!" Edward snorted and said, "You really are your mother's daughter". Everyone laughed and made more than a few suggestive comments. My aunt threw me a thumbs up sign; all in all it was pretty humiliating. I looked at Renesmee and saw that her face was redder than a poison dart frog. I quickly moved to her side, wounding my arms around her and kissing her temple. She leaned eagerly into my comforting touch and put her hand on my cheek. She showed me images of us being together. I leaned down into her ear and said, "I would love that very much."

**Nessie pov:**

Suddenly, the door burst open. Jacob Black stood seething in the doorway. He looked dead at Nahuel and me. He held me closer to him and bared his teeth at Jacob. He said, "What is this I hear about Nessie leaving?" Edward moved towards him. "Renesmee will be living with Huilen and Nahuel for the summer. And before you can ask, no, you cannot go with her". Jacob looks really pissed at this. "But I imprinted on her. She can't go with him!" Edward looked coldly at Jacob. "I am Renesmee's father and I say she can go. You have no right to tell her where she can and cannot go. That is my responsibility." Jacob looked at Bella, a low wine in his throat. She said, "Edward is right. We are Renesmee's parents and we know what is best for her." Jacob growled and then turned to me. He threatened, "If you hurt her, I will kill you bloodsucker". I snorted, "You can try leg humper". Jacob started to shake then, he abruptly left.

We decided to leave at 4:00 P.M. because Huilen wanted to get to the Mexican/American border at nightfall. As we said the last goodbyes I felt a surge of excitement. I would have Nahuel all to myself. I perked up at the idea. My father gave me a "Don't get too relaxed around him" look. As we stepped off the porch Emmett said loudly, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" to which Nahuel replied with, "Oh believe me we will!" Emmett responded with, "Well in that case, be safe!"


	4. AN

**Sorry about the lack of updates, I have a research paper due and FINALS to study for. I will try to update soon!!! Also, please vote on my poll for "Indian Summer" !**


	5. getting there

**Sorry guys for the lack of update. Apparently the 11****th**** grade requires a lot of work. Thank you for staying with me through my abstance. I will TRY to update within a shorter time span, but my school schedule makes me stay up till 12 am doing my homework (thank you physics).**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All character belongs to SM. **

**Nahuel pov:**

We started south at an easy jog, easily dodging branches and jumping over fallen trees. I could tell Huilen wanted to run at a high sprint ahead of us, but I am grateful that she kept pace with us for protection in case Jacob tried anything. We ran at a comfortable silence for about an hour when my aunt decided it was good to get to know about one another. "I'll start", Aunt Huilen said with the eagerness of a child. Huh. She reminded me of the big one, Emmett. Apparently Renesmee thought so too because she giggled a little. "Well", my aunt started, "I was changed by this cutie when I was physically 24 years old, but just celebrated my 183rd birthday. What you may not know about me is I have the power to change into a panther. I love sunbathing, but I absolutely loathe the rain. Spiders freak me out, but I am not afraid to pick up snakes, poisonous or not. I pick Nahuel to go now."

Of course she would pick me. I sighed. "You already know what led me to become what I am. I am physically 20 years old, but I have been alive for 157 years. I could eat roasted tapir all day. I love music of any kind. I have 4 sisters that annoy the hell out of me. I enjoy swimming and climbing trees. I am phobic about butterflies but I love caterpillars."

I looked a Renesmee and told her to tell us about herself. She thought for a minute and then said, "I am physically 18 years old, but I am actually 7. I have a big family. I really enjoy playing the piano with my dad. I hate eating human food, but I love eating chocolate." Wow, she has a happy, guilt free life. I see what her problem is; she does not do anything for herself. I can understand her family wanting to spoil her, but it's going to cause behavioral problems in the future. I plan on being hard on her and help her adjust to not being in control of others. Through my revelations, I didn't realize that Renesmee and Aunt Huilen were talking.

"So you can shift? Can I see", Renesmee asked.

"Sure, but I'll have to do a strip tease first. It will be awkward with my nephew here." Huilen replied.

I answered, "Auntie, I see you undressed all the time! How will it be awkward?"

She shot back with, "That's the reason it's awkward! You see me naked way too many times than what's normal." Huilen looked at Renesmee and said, "It's creepy because he has this habit of staring. I'm not from Europe; I don't do the incest thing."

I was outraged, "You are the one who is parading around naked, and you call me creepy?" All throughout our banter Renesmee was laughing hysterically. She wiped some tears off and said, "It is interesting to see how you two interact. How come you are so close?"

I replied, "I don't know. I guess it's because we have been together for so long; we know each other quite well." I could tell she was saddened about something, but before I could ask her about it, my aunt decided it was time for lunch. We hunted for about an hour. When we finished, 3 deer, 2 wolves and a mountain lion lay dead. As we took a post meal rest, Aunt Huilen decided to let Renesmee see her shifting abilities. Jokingly telling me not to look, my aunt stripped and concentrated.

**Nessie pov:**

Blushing as Nahuel's aunt took her clothes off, I gazed in wonder as I heard bones snapping. Next I saw it. Huilen's form lengthened and stretched before taking the shape of a large black panther with gold eyes. She was stunning. I have never seen a panther up close before, except in books. Huilen walked up to me and rubbed her head against my leg, purring quietly. Nahuel walked over to us and started to scratch her head and neck softly. He beckoned me to do the same. The purring got louder and we chuckled. I looked over to Nahuel and said, "Her coat is softer than what I expected."

He replied, "I guess her licking herself pays off." I immediately snatched my hand away from Huilen's fur. Nahuel laughed loudly at my reaction. "She does not do it often because she bathes regularly. It's just a habit when she gets blood or a little bit of dirt on her. Huilen is a really clean person." At this point Huilen looked at me as if to say _yes I am!_ We all laughed including Huilen who gave a slight chortle. She got up and shifted back to her vampire form.

I asked her, "Does the shifting from one form to the next hurt?"

She replied with, "No. There is some slight discomfort, but I am used to it." Huilen asked us if we were ready to continue and we replied that we were. Eight hours later we arrive in the wilds of Brazil.

**It's finally done. Sorry I took so long for me to update, but I agree with my parent's philosophy of school comes first. I will try to regularly update, but school starts tomorrow.**


	6. Brazil

**Nessie pov:**

Brazil is beautiful. I didn't realize there could be this magnitude of animals coexisting together. I can count hundreds of different birds, plants and animals. If I didn't remember that the reason that I am here, I could have actually enjoyed myself. The thought of my family sending me here because they thought I am a brat got me irritated. Huilen and Nahuel must have noticed my irritation because they started to get camp ready. Not wanting to be thought of as lazy, I asked Huilen if there was anything that I could do that could be of use.

Huilen asked me as she was placing woven blankets that she has hidden on the ground for bedding, "Can you handle getting the fire wood?"

What was I, a baby? I replied with, "Of course I can".

Huilen looked at me, considering. As if she had read my mind, she said, "I'm not babying you. There are certain things here that you cannot touch because they are poisonous. They can be fatal for humans and are quite uncomfortable for vampires. You can go, but stay close; Jacob might not be here, but Nahuel's father prowls around, and I don't want him getting a hold of you for his breeding hobby. Don't touch anything with bright colors or have dark thorns on them". I headed off, growling a little. Huilen must have heard me because she yelled out to me, "When Nahuel gets back from hunting, we will go over the rules and consequences with you!"

When I was out of earshot, I let out a long, feral snarl that would make a full vampire proud. I am pissed off! I can sure as hell tell I am not going to like it here. Huilen probably has instructions from my parents to keep me in her sight all the time. Thoroughly annoyed, I marched through the dense vegetation while angrily picking up dry logs for the fire. In my angry haze, I was not looking where I was going and I stumbled over a tree root and face planted into some bushes with sticky thorns.

**Nahuel pov:**

I quickly changed into the traditional clothes of the jungle, which basically consisted of nothing but a thin loincloth covering my more "private" parts to make movement more comfortable and so I will make less noise while hunting. After I had changed, I set to work hunting. Using my enhanced senses, I locate a Brazilian Tapir foraging. From its looks, one would think that it would taste bad, but I know better. Tapir is one of my favorite foods here. Not wanting to spend more time out than necessary, I quickly leap at the tapir, break its neck and set about on my way back to camp. As I run, I think about the oncoming talk Huilen and I will have with Renesmee. As I think about what her parents told me about her behavior, I cannot help but sigh. I hope that Renesmee will not be as disrespectful to us as she is to her family, but my aunt and I need for her to be bad in order for us to correct her behavior. Renesmee will not be happy with our choice of discipline. Growing up, I have received my fair share of spankings, but I have never been spanked for disrespect. If all else, it was for running off without permission or for making mischief. As I grew older, spankings became rare but occasionally needed a reminder to behave. After Edward had left us last night, Huilen and I thought of how we would deliver Renesmee's spankings. I was always spanked bare, but I knew it wouldn't be appropriate if I spanked Renesmee bare. In the end, decided that Huilen would spank Renesmee bare, and I would spank her over her clothes.

I arrived at camp a couple minutes later with the dead tapir in my arms. I looked around quickly spotting Aunt Huilen, but not seeing Renesmee. I asked Huilen where she was, but she said that Renesmee was supposed to be getting firewood. I turned to go look for her, but a rustle in the bushes alerted us that someone was coming. Tensed for an attack, I straightened up when Renesmee came out. However, she was covered in black thorns.

Once when I was little, my leg got caught into a thorn bush with those exact same barbs. The small amount of poison that had gotten into me was painful. I knew that Renesmee must be in excruciating pain. Aunt Huilen and I must get the poison out of her soon or there will be dire consequences.


	7. Healing

**Nessie pov:**

After pulling myself from the bushes, I stumbled back to camp in excruciating pain. Each step was met with me gasping and hissing in pain because the thorns were digging into my flesh every time I made a step. I really should have stayed close like Huilen said because in my condition, walking five miles with poisonous thorns digging into your flesh is not fun. Finally making it back to camp, I took in the horrified faces of Huilen and Nahuel for a second before passing out.

**Nahuel pov:**

Horrified when Renesmee fainted, I quickly carried her to lie on a soft blanket. Worried, my aunt instructed me, "Nahuel, go get me some soothing herbs to make a paste for Renesmee's wounds. While you are looking for the herbs, bring back a lot sap from the Dragon Heart tree". She sat down next to Renesmee and started to carefully rip her clothing off. Wanting to preserve Renesmee's modesty even though she was unconscious, I sprint back into the thick vegetation.

**Huilen pov:**

While I carefully ripped Renesmee's clothes off so I would not make her wounds worse, I took the time to carefully gauge her wounds. Renesmee had extensive puncture wounds to her stomach and sides. She must have fallen into a particularly thick bush in order for the hundreds of barbs to get caught on and in her skin. Now comes the worst part: pulling the thorns out. It is a good thing that Renesmee is unconscious, because this will certainly be unbearable for her if she was awake.

One by one, I pull out the thorns carefully. After I get a patch of her skin cleared of thorns, I use a wet cloth to wash away the debris and venom tainted blood. About twenty minutes later, just as I was finishing, Nahuel returns with two armfuls herbs and a hollowed out bark filled with sap. Quickly turning to him, I said, "to make the salve, you must heat up some water and boil the herbs in it. Once it is hot, pour the sap in. It will thicken in a few minutes, so make sure it does not burn but keep it warm. Going over to the fire, he does as I instructed. Using the scents around me, I am able to tell that he did it correctly.

Nahuel then uses a small clay pot to transfer some of the salve to me. Together we gently rub the salve on Renesmee's skin to prevent the poison from spreading and to prevent infection. I noticed that Nahuel blushed while spreading the salve on Renesmee's upper legs, but I decided not to comment on it. After we finished, we washed our hands in the river, and gently moved Renesmee into some deeper shade.

**There you have it, the 7****th**** chapter. That took longer than necessary. By the way, all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. This particular story belongs to me though… so don't steal, it is wrong.**


End file.
